


Bites and Scratches

by peacherry



Series: Jaeyu/Yujae AUs [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrid, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Dance Teacher Lee Taeyong, Dog Hybrid Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Love, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is cute, Radio DJ Suh Youngho | Johnny, Romance, They're both cute and in love, slight mention of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacherry/pseuds/peacherry
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun had new neighbors moving in next door.At first Jaehyun wasn't really happy about it. The main reason being Johnny enamored by a good-looking Taeyong.This changed quickly, when he met the other resident living with Taeyong.A calico cat hybrid named Yuta.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Jaeyu/Yujae AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910431
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	Bites and Scratches

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Hybrid AU of Yujae/Jaeyu
> 
> Like always I mention that English isn't my first language.  
> I apologize for any mistake, which occured throughout the writing of this fic. 
> 
> I wish you fun with the following content ^^

“Shit!”

Jaehyun’s dog ears twitched at the curse his owner let out and was followed by a chuckle, when a shriek resonated through the apartment after the swearing. Johnny, also known as Suh Youngho, was definitely trying to cook again judging from the smell, but Jaehyun knew that it was hopeless. His owner wasn’t made to cook and whatever he was trying would end up burned. Even boiling water in a pot could lead to an explosion big enough to eradicate whole South Korea.

Pouting, Johnny came out from the kitchen to the living-room to apologize to Jaehyun. “Seems to be that we have to order take-out again, Jae. I’m sorry.” With a hand gesture, Jaehyun made Johnny understand that he didn’t have anything against it. Actually, he preferred take-out than eating Johnny’s ‘cooking’. Or rather what Johnny favored to call it.

After half an hour their dinner arrived and Johnny thanked the delivery boy generously before bringing the food to the kitchen and getting the plates and cutlery.

The delicious smell coming from the kitchen baited the dog hybrid to the origin of it and he started to drool, seeing the food served on the table. Not waiting any longer, he sat himself on one of the chairs and dug in. Seeing Jaehyun so happy made Johnny happy too and he started to eat too, but at a slower pace.

-

A few weeks later Jaehyun was lying on the sofa and listened to music, watched some videos and waited for Johnny to come back home. The young DJ and radio host was getting groceries before they went out shopping for new stuff and clothes for Jaehyun. Finally he could hear the jingle of keys coming from the front door and excited Jaehyun jumped up and quickly opened the door to let his owner through.

Though, something was off. Normally Johnny was more happy to see him, strutting through the door to pull Jaehyun in a hig and ask him if he missed him. Today Johnny came starstruck through the door and directly brought the goods to the kitchen. When that was done he walked to the sofa and sat himself in the middle of it. Then he let out a dreamy sigh and looked up to the ceiling.

Jaehyun got really worried, when Johnny didn’t do anything but just sit there.

“Johnny?” Jaehyun cautiously asked, his pointy ears now floppily let down a bit, when Johnny wasn’t answering him. Poking him and whining sadly Johnny finally gave him the attention Jaehyun was waiting for, his tail wagging in happiness.

“What happened Johnny?”

Another sigh left Johnny’s lips and he averted his eyes to the front door before speaking and giving the response his dog hybrid was waiting for.

“I just saw the most beautiful person in this whole world…” Johnny retorded, adoration could be heard in his voice. Hearing this made something stir in the pit of Jaehyun’s stomach. Something hot.

It made him jealous.

Johnny started speaking again and Jaehyun listened attentively to get all the information about this person. “He had the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen in this whole world. His hair looked so smooth and soooo black and his skin? It was so fair and he was glowing. Jaehyun. He was literally glowing! It felt like an angel was standing in front of me!”

The Jindo’s brown eyes became dark. Johnny never gushed about someone else like this, not even his friends. It was only Jaehyun he was talking about like this, like how handsome his hybrid got and how big and so on. Now he badly wanted to see this person to make him disappear as quickly as possible.

He didn’t know that it would get worse with the information he got, when Johnny spoke further. “And I just made a fool out myself! He will be moving in the apartment across from ours and wanted to introduce myself, but you know what I did? I stuttered and tripped over my own feet and he was so friendly in helping me! You will probably like him too. He also has a hybrid living with him. And he was damn beautiful, though he is a cat.” A growl left Jaehyun’s lips, when his ears caught the word ‘cat’. A fucking cat. Another reason to get rid of this person.

A hand started patting his head to calm him down. “Nah, nah Jaehyun. Don’t be mean to them, alright? I know you don’t really like cats, but he was really shy and was scared of me. We should welcome them properly tomorrow and I want you to be nice.” At Johnny’s suggestion he sulkily turned his head away. 

“I don’t want to hear this…”

Johnny only laughed heartily at this.

-

On the next day, Johnny knocked on his new neighbor’s door, with a sulky Jaehyun beside him. It didn’t take long for the person on the other side to open the door. There was standing the guy Johnny couldn’t shut up about and Jaehyun had to begrudgingly admit that he was really handsome. And he was really glowing. The Jindo had to agree with Johnny, who was totally right and he kind of couldn’t stop staring at his new neighbor. His whole demeanor was other-worldly, so elegant and he stopped at this because he couldn’t think of another description.

“Oh, hello Johnny.” The other greeted them friendly and Johnny could only give it back.

“Good evening, Taeyong.” Taeyong was his name. It’s the first time Jaehyun heard it and it suited the other. After a little small talk and introducing his dog to Taeyong he let Johnny in and Jaehyun followed them. Before they could go any further he warned them.

“Could you both please not be too excited or loud? I’m really sorry for asking for this, but Yuta would be very scared and hide in his room and never come out of it.” Johnny nodded to this and Jaehyun copied the move. Silent and calm they were led to the living-room, where a black haired cat hybrid was lazing on the sofa.

Taeyong and Johnny further disappeared into the kitchen, unknowingly leaving Jaehyun behind.

Jaehyun stopped because of the sight greeting him in the living-room. His breathing hitched as he took in the whole figure. He seemed to be small and lean. Lean like most cats were. His tail was only moving a tiny bit, the coat of it white with black and ginger spots like that of a calico cat. His ears were the same color, twitching at every sound invading them. Though what amazed Jaehyun the most was his smooth skin. It was so fair and so pretty and a bit darker, unlike Jaehyun’s pale skin. Jaehyun wanted to touch him.

Cautiously, the Jindo made his way to the sleeping cat hybrid to take a better look at him. He actually anticipated that he would smell like all the other cats Jaehyun encountered.

Not good.

However, he was surprised when he got a bit of the calico cat’s scent in his nose and thought that he smelled really sweet. Sweet like cherry. Kind of.

Jaehyun wanted to get more of this delicious smell, when suddenly the cat hybrid started to stir in his sleep. 

Green-like-jewel eyes fluttered open and looked directly at Jaehyun’s brown ones. They widened in surprise, when the owner of said green eyes saw a stranger sitting there on the ground next to the sofa staring at him.

Out of nowhere the cat hybrid yelped and startled the dog hybrid, when he quickly scrambled away on the sofa’s other end to put some distance between them. The cat hybrid started to breath harshly, when he realized the stranger wasn’t a person, but a dog hybried and frantically looked around for a way to flee, when Taeyong came and calmed him down. Taeyong explained to him that those two were their neighbors and wanted to welcome them with a little something.

Slowly, the breathing of the cat became steady again and he finally looked over to Johnny and a little smile bloomed on his pretty face, when he recognized the friendly man from yesterday. Careful and slow Johnny approached the cat hybrid to greet him calmly, which surprised Jaehyun greatly. Because Johnny and calm? This would never cross anyone’s mind who knew him long enough.

Though, it seemed that Yuta really needed to be handled like glass and to not get Johnny angry with him Jaehyun was quiet next to his owner and observed Yuta instead.

-

The whole time Johnny and Taeyong were talking. Taeyong even asked Jaehyun a few questions and couldn’t stop complimenting him for how handsome he was and how envious that Johnny had such a well-behaved hybrid waiting for him at home. 

What disappointed Jaehyun somehow was that Yuta never let out a sound. Not even a squeak.

The Jindo badly wanted to know how he sounded, but he didn’t want to push the vulnerable cat hybrid. So, he let him be and instead occupied himself with his phone or conversed with the other two, when he got directly involved by either Taeyong or Johnny.

Later, Taeyong suggested to cook for them all and also as a ‘thank you’ for the present Johnny and Jaehyun gifted them. “I bet you can cook very well compared to Johnny,” Jaehyun commented cheekily, making Johnny huff in disbelief and Taeyong laugh. 

“Don’t worry, my cooking is edible. Yuta at least compliments me to heaven, that’s how good I think I’m,” Taeyong revealed and then vanished into the kitchen, asking for Johnny’s assistance on the way and leaving the two hybrids alone.

Jaehyun puffed his cheeks and let his irises roam around the room to see if he could catch something interesting. Unfortunately, they just moved in thus resulting in half built furniture and packages and boxes still full with personal belongings and items. 

Someone plopped down next to him and startled him for a bit, but he knew who it was, especially with the cherry scent invading his sensitive nose. Looking right beside him was really Yuta sitting there, gazing at Jaehyun directly and tilting his head to the side a bit out of interest.

“Jaehyun, right?”

Oh. Oooohh!

_ What a lovely voice! _

Yuta’s voice was really pretty. It was a clear sound and if Jaehyun would compare it to something unbelievable, he would say it sounded like angels singing. 

Yeah, he was already whipped. 

Yuta's big eyes were blinking and he was still waiting for Jaehyun to respond, tucking a strand of his black hair away from his own face with an annoyed, but cute expression. Jaehyun followed the movement, biting at his bottom lip with his canines before answering the other.

“Uuh, yeah. Jaehyun is correct, Yuta.” Jaehyun was rewarded with one smile he wouldn’t forget for some time. Yuta’s smile was really beautiful and literally the room became brighter around Jaehyun. He secretly thought of it as healing.

Then Yuta started talking with a low tone, still unsure and shy and Jaehyun listened. Curiously, he asked Jaehyun what he was interested in, what he liked, how it was living with the friendly man named Johnny and even asked if Jaehyun had a mate, to which the Jindo reacted by choking on his own spit.

With red ears Jaehyun denied the existence of a mate. “N-no, I don’t have a mate.”

“Oh,” Yuta remarked, surprised that he got a negative answer from Jaehyun. “I thought you would, because you’re so good-looking and still young enough to find a mate.” Jaehyun’s ears perked at this. Not because of the direct compliment, no. It was the sad tone which crept in Yuta's voice.

The question marks were clearly written on Jaehyun's face, but he didn't want to intrude. Still, he asked why and how Yuta came to this conclusion.

"Still young enough? Time doesn't matter at this. You can wait your whole life for your mate. And I hear that often that I'm good-looking, but this isn't a big factor in finding a mate. Most important thing is that both feel mutual and that their personalities fit like a puzzle. Actually, how did you come to this thought?" Yuta seemed really surprised at this epiphany and his eyes flickered downwards to his fumbling fingers, mulling over something.

"M-my last master…" Yuta began and took a deep trembling breath before continuing. Though Jaehyun's attention was peeked in particular, because the first thing Yuta mentioned was his last 'master'.

Master.

A word only used for people, who really didn't take in a hybrid as someone equal to them, but for dumb and cruel personal reasons.

With a quivering voice Yuta told him.

"My last master told me that only pretty hybrids can find a mate. He told me that I'm not beautiful enough and that no one wanted me. When I got twenty years old he was very disappointed and told me that I'm too old now…"

That broke Jaehyun's heart.

The way Yuta looked at him with those dull eyes, like he accepted that he was less like his last master told him and the reason why he was shy and unsure around new people was more evident before his eyes now.

His big hands carefully engulfed Yuta's and his thumb stroked reassuringly the back of Yuta's hands.

"He lied," Jaehyun mumbled. "You're very pretty. So, you don't have to worry about not finding a mate."

Yuta shook his head and denied the assumption regarding his appearance. It wasn't and couldn't be true.

Jaehyun felt deep anger in the pit of his stomach. How could someone else treat another living being like that? 

Right at this second Jaehyun decided to be Yuta's friend and confidant, to show him that he was beautiful and that he wasn't as worthless as he thought. He would make sure of it.

And he wanted to be the shoulder to be cried on. Being a hybrid himself, they would have a better understanding between each other and he wanted to be the one Yuta could rely on. And maybe Yuta could also be the one he could rely on. Having a hybrid friend nearby would be a great advantage for both of them.

"I know we don't know each other long enough and just for a few hours and that's why I'm very thankful that you trusted me with this, Yuta. I would like to be your friend, if you want me to."

Yuta's face lit up at this suggestion and he eagerly nodded and verbally chanted, "Yes, of course."

"I never had a friend like me," Yuta revealed.

"Now you have one," Jaehyun said and gave Yuta one of his dimpled smiles while still holding Yuta's hands in his own. The cat hybrid's irises were sparkling and Jaehyun felt his heart skip a beat at this view.

It was at this moment, when Taeyong called for dinner and they both immediately joined them.

Taeyong was positively surprised seeing Yuta interact more openly with the two guests now and was glad to see that he opened up a bit and didn't shut them out.

He had to suppress the unshed tears threatening to flow down his cheeks and just watched how happy Yuta was eating his dinner and trying to converse with everyone in this room.

Taking in Yuta was the best decision he ever made.

-

_ A few months later _

Yuta became a whole different person - thanks to Taeyong, Johnny, Jaehyun and his new friends, courtesy of Jaehyun. He introduced Yuta to them after he deemed the cat hybrid ready to be exposed to new people.

And literally all of his friends became enamored by Yuta. He had them all wrapped around the pinky finger with his smile and wholesome personality. When Yuta didn’t accompany Jaehyun to another get together with his friends they always asked about him and jokingly accused Jaehyun for wanting to keep him away from them.

Maybe Jaehyun had to admit that he really liked it too much, when Yuta’s attention was only directed at him. Or when he clinged to him, when it started to get too much for the cat hybrid. Though the latter action got lesser and lesser the previous week, since Yuta didn’t have the need to be dependent on Taeyong or Jaehyun.

Taeyong especially was happy to see the development Yuta went through and needed to be consoled by Yuta than the other way around recently, because Taeyong was a soft person and he really loved the cat hybrid. And seeing Yuta like that was like observing their own child growing up and it made him very emotional.

Now Taeyong was even able to go to the dance studio, where he worked, without worrying too much about leaving Yuta on his own. Especially because Jaehyun only lived one door away and kept the cat hybrid company.

There was only one thing worrying the dance teacher.

In his opinion Jaehyun and Yuta became too cozy recently. He even talked about this with Johnny, but he only saw a cute friendship between his Jindo and the calico cat and advised the younger Korean to not break his pretty head over it. The last comment wasn’t really necessary, but it made him blush nonetheless.

For today he had to stay longer for a special event and his boss Jongin needed his best teacher there. So he cooked and prepared something for Yuta for lunch and instructed him to heat it up before he ate it. 

“Oh, you cooked enough for two. Then I can share this with Jaehyun later,” Yuta remarked happily and let the food cool off on the table in the kitchen before storing it in the fridge.

One of Taeyong’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance hearing the dog hybrid’s name. He liked Jaehyun dearly; but he still felt like he would corrupt his kitten. Though, he couldn’t and wouldn’t command Yuta and just try to warn him instead.

“I’m off now, Yukkuri. Don’t let any strangers in and please make sure to not do anything reckless. If you need help call me. And please be careful around Jaehyun. Don’t show him too much skin.” Yuta tilted his head to the side, his ears twitching and his expression displaying the confusion he felt right now clearly. It was such an endearing sight, that Taeyong had to pull him into a hug and leave behind a kiss on his forehead.

“Why should I show Jaehyun too much skin?”

Taeyong just blinked owlishly at this question and just laughed it over before patting Yuta’s head. Then he put on his shoes and left the apartment with his bag where his keys, wallet and other important things were stuffed in. 

“See you in the evening, Yuta. Don’t wait up on me, if you want to sleep.” The door was closed and Yuta was left alone in the silent corridor. He yawned tiredly in his hand and rubbed at his eye, still very tired from the lack of sleep he had last night. Additionally, Taeyong only woke him up to tell him that he would be home later and about the food. 

Looking at the clock hanging in the living-room, Yuta decided to go back to sleep and maybe call Jaehyun over later to play some games on the new console Taeyong actually got for him, but Jaehyun’s the one who would play the most on it.

With this plan in his head he sluggishly walked back to his room and went to sleep for a bit.

-

“ _ Yuta… _

_ Yuta… _

_ Yuta. _

_ Yuta! _ ”

The last loud scream of his name ripped Yuta from his precious sleep, making him sit up and nearly bonk his head against the person hovering above him. Bewildered, his eyes darted around the room and was glad to see that he was in his room in Taeyong’s apartment. A sigh of relief passed his lips and tried to calm down his racing heart.

Now, who was the culprit who woke him up and pulled him from his beautiful dream?

“Yuta?”

Peering up, two familiar brown eyes gazed back at him with concern. “Jaehyunnie? What are you doing here? And how did you come inside?” Yuta rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, while asking and he looked so cute that Jaehyun couldn’t prevent himself from cooing at this cute display. 

“I was bored and you showed me the code to your apartment, did you forget?” Now that Jaehyun mentioned it Yuta told him the order of the numbers a few days ago. The dog hybrid had this habit now that when he gets bored he immediately sashays over to Yuta and seize his time. Though, Yuta didn’t mind one bit, especially because Jaehyun was really sweet about it and actually wanted to spend some quality time with him.

Also it was understandable, because Johnny wasn’t at home the same as Taeyong and Yuta couldn’t comprehend how Jaehyun lived with no one of his friends close enough to him to pass time with till a few months ago. 

“Oh, right,” Yuta mumbled and yawned into his hand, not wanting to be rude. “But did you have to wake me up like that?” He pouted to make Jaehyun know that he didn’t like how he was roused from his sleep.

“Sorry,” Jaehyun apologized sheepishly, “I just wanted you to wake up faster. There is this new game that came out and I wanted to show it to you. Come on, let’s go!”

He pulled Yuta out of his bed, not caring that Yuta was only clothed in an oversized sweater and his red boxers. Jaehyun’s warm hand gripped Yuta’s wrist and lead him to the living room. Jaehyun then manhandled him on the sofa and turned on the console before taking the controller in his hand and seating himself next to Yuta.

Now they could immerse into another fantasy world. 

-

A few hours already passed, they both of them didn’t realize it and were having too much fun playing that game. They only stopped when Yuta’s stomach started to growl loudly from the lack of food in his body. Yuta flushed pink in embarrassment and tried to overshadow it with a fake cough.

Jaehyun saved the game and shut the console down, an indication that they should do something else. In this case preferably eat. “We should eat something, Yuta. Should I try cooking something for us?” Jaehyun actually couldn’t cook, but he would try for Yuta and make sure that it was edible. 

(Yeah. Not like what Johnny wanted to call his own cooking.)

Yuta perked up at this, but remembered that Taeyong prepared something for him this morning and that he wanted to share it with Jaehyun. “Don’t worry about cooking something. Taeyong made something this morning and I only have to heat it up in the microwave. It’s enough for us both.” The happy smile Yuta threw Jaehyun literally melted Jaehyun inside and made him feel so warm, so he could only nod to this suggestion with a closed-mouth-smile.

“Alright, I’m going to fetch it. You just sit here and wait.” Yuta vanished into the kitchen excitedly. Just doing these mundane things showed how lucky Yuta felt being useful in his life. His last master always scolded him for being unuseful, because he couldn’t do anything right in his eyes. This was something Yuta disclosed to Jaehyun on a day he really was down, after he unintentionally let a glass slip from his finger, wanting to dry it from the dish washing and the words of his last master ringed in his head.

Taeyong wasn’t angry of course, but it still upset Yuta greatly. Fortunately, Taeyong and his new friends chased the great part of these thoughts out of his mind.

Jaehyun could hear the whirring from the microwave and Yuta humming a song he recently showed him. It dinged and only moments later Yuta came with two plates and chopsticks and placed them neatly on the couch table in front of him. He made one detour again to get them some water to drink, preferring it over some soda which prickled too much on his tongue.

Placing himself back next to Jaehyun he gave him a gesture that Jaehyun could start eating. Yuta himself held his hands against each other and muttered an ‘Itadakimasu’ before digging in himself. 

As both took their first bite of Taeyong’s cooking they groaned simultaneously at the delicious taste exploding in their mouth. “I could come here everyday, just to eat the delicious food you can eat everytime,” the Jindo revealed enviously and instantly took another big bite, his cheeks stretched in a comical way and munching on it with a blissful gaze. 

Yuta next to him giggled at this display and in contrast took smaller portions. Though it still couldn’t be prevented that the calico cat had some crumbs or some food around his mouth. Yuta was just a natural messy eater.

Suddenly, a jingle resonated through the room disturbing the silent atmosphere and it came from Yuta’s phone. The cat hybrid laid the chopsticks decently on the edge of the plate before reaching for the device and unlocking the screen to see if it was just an app notification or a message from someone.

Jaehyun, the nosy guy he was when it concerns Yuta, creeped up to the other to gaze over Yuta’s shoulder and get a good look at the phone’s screen. One thing immediately struck his eye.

It was the name ‘Takuya’.

He never heard of this name and Yuta never mentioned someone named ‘Takuya’. Who was this guy? And what was he doing messaging Yuta? And in a language Jaehyun didn’t understand?

“Who is Takuya?”

Yuta squeaked and nearly let the smartphone fall out of his hand, startled by Jaehyun’s baritone voice next to his ear. The question was asked in such a hostile and flat tone and hearing this was so foreign to Yuta, that he was afraid to turn his head to his friend to see the expression on his handsome face.

Instead he fumbled around with the object in his hand and narrated how he met this guy.

“I- I met him a week ago, when Johnny took you to the doctor and Taeyong had a free day from work. I wa- was so bored, so Taeyong to- took me to a cafè a few stations away with the underground train,” clearing his throat and pulling away the strand of hair tickling his nose he continued, but with a steadier voice. What was he afraid of? There was nothing he should fear.

“His owner was the one who owned the cafè. He instantly recognized my Japanese name and happily conversed with me in my language. He is an Akita hybrid and he was so nice and wanted to be friends with me, someone he could talk to in our language. I was happy to oblige, because I miss my homeland too and since then we chat with each other.” Seeing the far-away look on Yuta and something resembling homesickness reflected in his eyes, squeezed Jaehyun’s heart painfully.

Promptly, he took Yuta’s smaller frame in his arms and voiced out how sorry he felt for not recognizing this himself. “I didn’t know you had this buried in yourself. And I’m sorry for not noticing that and took it for granted that you could understand and talk with me. From now on I will give my best to learn Japanese. This way we can understand each other better.”

“You don’t have to, Jaehyunnie. But thank you. Thank you so much for being my friend and helping me,” Yuta said and snuggled closer to Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun winced at the word ‘friend’ and then whimpered as he could feel the cat hybrid’s plush lips brushing against his collarbone. 

_ Oh god, Yuyu is purring!  _ \- Jaehyun’s mind internally shouted, liking it way too much. He wanted him. He wanted him so much. Since the day he beamed his pretty smile at him.

Not only that. Yuta’s tail started swishing around and bare legs were touching Jaehyun’s clothed ones. However, the best thing ever happening to him ended with Yuta detaching himself from him with a pretty blush adorning his high cheekbones. Jaehyun at first whined at this loss, but the flushing sight in front of him redeemed this deprivation. 

“We should probably eat our food, so we can continue playing,” Yuta uttered meekly and dug in, which Jaehyun then mirrored with a happy dimpled smile.

Nothing else interrupted their meal and they could finish it undisturbed. Happy and sated they tidied up the dishes and even shared some chocolate cake afterwards, which they just stole from the fridge to enjoy.

Like the clumsy eater Yuta was, some chocolate frosting landed on his cheek which Jaehyun pointed out. Yuta then tried to clean it off his face with his hand and questioned the Jindo, if he got it away.

“Did I get it?” He asked softly with big innocent eyes and expectantly waited for Jaehyun’s answer.

The Jindo was so transfixed at the chocolate frosting adorning the cheeks he badly wanted to bite in, that he unconsciously did something unforeseen. Closing up to Yuta, he framed his other cheek with one of his hands and then licked the sweet tasting frosting from the soft skin. 

A surprised gasp passed Yuta’s lips at this action and his hand automatically wrapped itself around Jaehyun’s wrist and squeezed it hard. He felt another lick from the warm moist tongue, taking in the last remnants of the sweet treat and the calico cat couldn’t prevent letting out the shameless tiny moan.

Suddenly, Jaehyun froze. 

Slowly he removed his lips from Yuta’s skin and peered wide-eyed at the other, afraid of what he could’ve ruined between them. Though, what he was confronted with, he didn’t expect in his dreams. 

Yuta’s pretty eyes were glossed over, his breathing was going at a quickened pace and his hands were gripping Jaehyun’s shirt like a lifeline. “No, don’t stop,” he whined desperately and pressed himself closer to Jaehyun, pushing himself on the younger’s lap.

“Do you like me, Jaehyunnie? Please like me, because I do. Please, please, please.”

Jaehyun felt like his soul was leaving his body. Yuta liked him. Yuta. Liked. Him.

“Yes, yes I do, Yuyu,” he finally confessed and wrapped one arm around Yuta’s waist to pull him closer, while his other hand finally touched the naked skin of one of Yuta’s legs teasing him the last hours.

Yuta nuzzled Jaehyun’s nose with his own, his green eyes locked in a heating gaze with Jaehyun’s dark brown ones, calling him to do something. Then finally Jaehyun closed the gap between them and kissed Yuta hotly. 

Yuta’s little moans were so cute in between the kisses and how he chanted his name against his lips. Jaehyun loved it. But he wanted more.

He started to lick over Yuta’s plush lips, who willingly opened them, their tongues now licking over each other’s lips, teeth and tongue. Their hands didn’t stop wandering over each other’s body, Jaehyun having even better access to touch Yuta’s soft tanned skin. 

“I want you, Jaehyun,” Yuta begged and Jaehyun didn’t think twice before rising up and pulling Yuta up, whose arms were still enveloped around his neck. Jaehyun’s hands took hold of the elder’s thighs and let them wrap them around his hips, making it easier to carry him around the apartment.

With strong and quick steps, Jaehyun walked to Yuta’s room and closed the door behind him, leaving the living-room in the disarray it was and the silence behind them.

-

Well, that escalated quickly.

If Yuta had known that flashing his skin would make Jaehyun this feral, he would’ve done it sooner. 

It was late evening and they both were lying in his bed, exhausted and happy. Yuta had his head placed on Jaehyun’s chest, where he could listen to his steady and strong heartbeat and drew some abstract patterns with his finger on his stomach. He even followed the scratches he left behind on Jaehyun’s flawless skin.

Jaehyun was caressing his back and the bites he littered all over his shoulders and back with light-feather touches and gave him a few kisses on his forehead, face and in his dark hair. Sometimes he took a whiff of Yuta’s scent and nuzzled his twitching ears.

Jaehyun started humming a tune and forced Yuta to look in his eyes and kissed him directly on his red and bruised lips and flashed him his trademarked dimple smile. Yuta beamed his own smile and cuddled some more with him. Jaehyun pulled the blanket more over their naked bodies and enveloped Yuta in a tighter hug. 

“Are we mated?” Yuta then asked with a small voice. Even if they confessed the elder was still fearing if this really meant something to the Jindo. 

Confidently and without any hesitation Jaehyun let Yuta’s fears evaporate immediately. “For me, yes. You’re mine now Yuyu and I won’t let you get away anymore. I dreamed about this for a long time now,” another kiss was left on his nose and a happy sound left Yuta’s lips.

This was definitely something Yuta could become used to.

Happily the cuddled more and shared kisses like the freshly mated couple they were now.

A sudden sound let both their ears twitch and two voices could be heard from the other side of the door. They recognized the distinctive voices of Taeyong and Johnny instantly and just went back to cuddling, both their eyes shut in bliss.

The door to Yuta’s room was opened and there in the doorframe were standing Taeyong and Johnny. Their expressions displayed surprise (Johnny) and shock (Taeyong).

“Oh my god, how cute!” Johnny shouted excitedly and pulled out his phone to take a picture of the two hybrids huddled under the blanket with sleepy cute expressions. 

However Taeyong wasn’t joyful seeing that scene in front of him. His kitten’s innocence was stolen and Johnny’s dog hybrid would pay for it.

“Johnny.”

“Yes?”

“Take Jaehyun away from Yukkuri, or I will castrate him.”

“What?!”

Johnny didn’t react quickly enough and Taeyong already stomped in the two hybrids direction with a purpose glimmering in his eyes, his face void of a friendly smile and instead his lips were quirked in a sadistic grin.

“Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun whimpered at the figure looming over them and Yuta quickly climbed over his lap and held his thin arms out in a protective manner. 

“Taeyong please, no. I- I wanted him to do this, because I love him!” Yuta shouted.

“You love me?” Jaehyun inquired in a loving voice. Yuta now realizing what he said blushed furiously and could only nod. The younger hugged him happily from behind and gave him a soft kiss on the shoulder and quietly whispered something back.

“I love you too, Yuyu.”

Johnny cooed at this and wiped away an imaginary tear from his eyes, muttering something about how happy he was that Jaehyun became grown up and mature.

Oh, well. Only one person didn’t see it that way.

“Over my dead body. Come here, Jaehyun! I will cut your dick off for taking Yuta’s innocence away you horny dog!”

All hell broke loose.

“Aaah!”

“No, Taeyongie, I need his dick!”

“Don’t cut my dog’s peepee! Stop!”

“Come here!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If you're interested in more, just say it ^^
> 
> You can find me on Twitter under  
> [@peach_cherryy](https://twitter.com/peach_cherryy)


End file.
